Jiyuugakure no sato
by kakashiluckyblackcat
Summary: Naruto is a girl, and she was banished when she retreve Sauske in bad condition.  People turn their backs on her. 7 years later the Konoha in deep war with Oto and Iwa. And needs from the Jiyuugakure no sato. will naruto help them or let them be doom.
1. Naruto

Ok people this is my first FemNaruto! There some anime people in this in this story. Some people from One Piece, Bleach, Shaman King, Princ Of Tennis,Hellsing, DragonBall Z and other anime! (Why? BECAUSE THEIR SO KICK ASS, DATS WHY!)

"It's been seven years" A blonde haired girl thought. She was out on her boucony, looking over her village. She saw the lights of the city, heard the hum's of the monks up in the mounten homes. She also heard from the distent the loud techo music of Dance island. She smiled of the happiense of her people,demons,mermans,witchs, ect. They where happy and free. The young woman closed her eyes as she felt a soft breez blowing long spiked hair. She felt calm and at ease.

Seven long years seen she was banished from her home Konoha and being betrayed. Her so called friends, her sensei and so called family. Turn their back on her once they knew about Kyuubi was inside her. Only a few people care for her.

Teuchi and his daughter Ayame who own Ichiraku Raman Bar. But about a year of her banishment they left Konoha. Some how they found their way to the Jiyuugakure. Now their living in the border between the forest and the city. And making good buissens.

Konohamaru and his two friends Udon and Moegi still look up to her, even if she a Jinchriki.

Rock Lee and Gai-Sensei still are her friends. Say it was un-youthfull of the Council to banish her. Gai was mad at Kakashi to let them do so.

Hinata Hyuga who alway been there for her. She was a real friend. Once she was about to leave the hyuga hug her so tightly not wanting to let go.

Iruka Umino still loved her no matter what. The father figer cryed so much when hearing of the banishment. And was also pissed at kakashi.

There is other person. The last person she thought about made the blonds heart skip a beat. The smart and the most lazy person she has known. Shikamaru Nara. Before she left the young deer boy confessed his love for her. This broke her heart. She was happy that shikamaru loved her but not to there to love him back right now. And her very first kiss...not counting kiss the Asshole of an Uchiha. NO matter what the blond girl will love him..even if he did move on.

"Naru-okasan?" A young girl voice rang which stoped 'Naru' from her thoughts. Naru opend her eye while feeling a tug on her blue raman printed pj pants. Naru looked down to see a small 5 year old. Small as a firehideren. The kid had dark brown skin, an black a afro and the biggest brown eyes. She wore a one of naru raman tee-shirts which was way to big for the kid.

Naru smiled at the child as she bent down to look at the child eye to eye'

"You should be in bed Opacho" Naru said to the child.

"I felt you were awake. And i saw you miss those people" Opacho said

Naru rose a brow while looking at the child. Opacho looked back at Naru for a while, then Opacho eyes got a lil bigger. Her eyes started to water which she looked like she was abaout to burst into tears at any momet.

"I'm sorry Naru-okasan! I went to your mind" the lil girl cried out.

Naru chuckled, picking the lil girl in her arms.

"hee It's ok Opacho-chan. But make sure you dont do it again ok" Naru said in a motherly voice. Opacho looked up at Naru and nodded. Naur looked up at the stars. While still looking at the inked blackness with silver glitter that covered the blackness. She felt more then one present in her room.

"ok guys you can come out...I know your there" Naru said still looking at the sky.

With in after a while 7 kids walked out to the boukeny were naru stood.A seven year old red-head with tiny black spots on them, girl that gose by Lily Ladybug Uzumaki. She have black eyes and wore a red nightgownd. A five year old boy neon yellow hair name Charmy Bumblebee Uzumaki. He have honey brown eyes and wore a blue pj's with lil bee on them. A ten year old cold looking boy with dark blue, looked like black hair name Tsubaki Uzumaki. He had bloody red eye and he wore black pj's. A nine year old with neon green hair name Sakura Dragonfly Uzumaki. She has pale pink eyes and she wore a pale pink pj's Next is a boy with mulberry colored hair with golden eyes was Espio Uzumaki. He wore Narus old grey blue pj's with the black dog sleeping cap. Next to Espio was a ten year old boy with light blue hair with purple eye and wore a dark blue pj's, his name is Blurr Gai Uzumaki. Then last one boy is a 11 year old boy with black hair up in a pony tail, simler to shikamaru, with dark brown eyes, his name is Kageyama Night Uzumaki. He wore a plan grey pj's.

All the childeren looked up at the stars with the woman who found them and took them in. All of them loved like a mother and took apone them selfs to use her last name. Which Naru so happy.

"Naru-okasan" Lily called out to her mother.

Naru stay quit for a lil while and looked down at her childeren.

" Lets go to be" she said

Her and her kid walked inside the room. Naru lead on her large bed while her seven plus Opacho craw on her bed. The lil Uzumakis feel right to sleep along with naur.

The older Uzumaki was non other then Naurto Uzumaki Namikaze. The empiress of the southerneast empire and the Seishinkage of the Jiyuugakure no sato. She was only 14 when she made this kingdom. She now 18 years old and still kick'en. She had no regrets on Konoha. If they didnt banished her she wouldnt free the people from slavery and made this kingdom.


	2. The Past Comes Back

Once Naruto awoke, she found her children still a sleep. But Blurr, Espio and Kageyama were gone. But still she smiled in happiness. Then she heard knocked on the door.

"Enter" she ordered

The door opened revealing a man with blond hair that long to his ears. His bangs covered his right eye. The only thing you can see his left eye, with a swirly eyebrow. He wore a black suit and tie and wore black fancy shoes.

"Good Morning Naru-Swan!" The blond said.

"Good Morning Sanji-kun" Naruto said as got off the bed trying not awake the children. Sanji or Kuro ashi no Sanji. Also the name Black leg Sanji. He is a very good fighter and a very good cook. He is also a bit of a flirt with women which get him in trouble.

"Seishinkage" He said in a serious tone.

Once she hear seishinkage something must be wrong. Naruto looked at her cook.

"What wrong Sanji."Naruto asked in high alert.

The blond cook looked at her dead in the eyes.

"There is man with white hair, in the guest room saying he knows you" Sanji said. Naruto frowned at this. Sanji saw this.

"Should I kick him out Naruto-Chan" He asked

Naruto shook her head no.

"I'll talk to this person" Naruto said sounding not to happy. Sanji notice this and grew concerned.

"Wait for me outside Sanji… I need to change" Naruto said to the blond. Sanji nodded and left the room.

Once she was left her room she wore black Hakama and a black tube top. On top she wore orange yukata with the symbol of 'freedom' on the back of the yukata. Both Naruto and Sanji walked twords the guest room. Soon they reached the door. Naruto stared at the door thinking. She was snaped out of trance, when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Naruto looked up at sanji. She saw the concerned look on sanji face.

"Naruto-Chan."

"I'll be ok Sanji-san" She reassuring to the cook. Sanji was not convenes but nodded.

"I'll be outside the door, if you need me." he said

Naruto smiled at and nodded at the cook. She the cook cared for her. Naruto looked at the door and took a deep breath. Then she opened the door and walked in. The door closed her behind her. She looks in front of her. There she saw him; his back was facing her while looking out the window. He had long white hair. Naruto know this man.

"It's been a long time" The man said. Naurto said nothing but looked at him. She grinded her teeth. The men turn round to look at her.

"Hey brat, long time no see." The man said. Naruto narrowed her eyes at him.

"Jiraiya"

Nauro glared at the old man with so much hate. If looks can kill, Jiraiya would be in a fiery pit of hell right now. Jiraiya squirm nervously at her gaze.

"Why are you here" Naruto said as calmly as she could. Try not to lose her temper.

"I can to explain myself Naruto." The old man said.

Naurto looked at him long and hard, then someone knock on the door.

"Enter" she said

The door opened reviling a beautiful woman wearing a purple cowgirl outfit.

"Empress-san" The woman called out to naruto.

"Yes Robin-chan"

"Newgate-san will be here in an hour or so" Robin said. Naurto nodded in understanding.

"Thank you robin-chan" Naruto said.

"Robin-chan"

"Yes Empress-san" Robin answered

"Is Sanji still outside?" Naruto asked, Robin nod her head.

"Tell he to bring some tea and sweets please" She asked.

"Of course Empress-san" Robin said

"Thank you" naurto thanked the older woman

Robin bowed a little and left.

Naruto turn to look at Jiraiya. He was drooling over Robin. Naruto snorted and smirked at her so called godfather.

"I wouldn't think about it old man" naruto called out.

Jiraiya looked at Naruto confused.

"She man right hand women" Naruto said

Naruto walked passed him to sit on a chair of her table set. Jiraiya followed her example and sat across from her. Both sat there on the chairs and a table in front of them. Jiraiya looked down at the table, trying find the right to say. Naruto notice he distress and make a conversation.

"The table set in hand crafted by the Usui Clan. Nice huh?" Naurto said

"Yes...Yes it is."Jiraiya said softly

Then there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" naruto said

The door opened reveling Sanji walking in the room with little imaginary red hearts around him.

"Naru-Chan I brought the tea!" Sanji said as he carried the tray of tea and sweets. Once the he reached the table, the blond cook shot a nasty glare at Jiraiya.

'What did i do' Jiraiya thought

Sanji place the tray down on the table and looked at naruto with a loving nice smile.

"Anything else Naruto-Chan?" The cooked asked.

Naruto shock her head

"No, this is fine...Thank you Sanji-san. You may go" She said smiling at the pervert cook. Sanji smile back at Naruto, but before he left. He gave one last glare at Jiraiya that said 'Do-anything-to-her-, I'll-will-kick-your-ass'. Jiraiya watched as Sanji walk away from them and went out the door.

"Now then Jiraiya" Naruto said, startled Jiraiya. He turns his attention to his goddaughter.

"Explain why you are here, uninvited to my home."

Jiraiya stay quiet for a moment looking at the table, then...

"I came to apologize" the old man said Naruto looked at him as he continued.

"I was a fool to abandon you and I regret it. I've should have do something to prevent it, but I didn't. When I think of Minato, I've think of you… You look so much like him in every way. It's hurts" Jiraiya said. He looked up to look at his goddaughter. Naruto looked down as if she looked like if she was looking at the table; her golden bangs shadowed her eyes.

"And here to say…I'm…I'm sorry" Jiraiya chocked out He still looked at the young leader. Naruto got up and stood there, she still hid her eye from him, but jiraiya was tears falling down from her hidden eyes. Jiraiya got up from his se, walked around the small table to reach his goddaughter. Once he did, he hugged her tightly to comfort Naruto. Naruto wrapped her arms around his neck, her face buried on his shoulder. She silently cried on his shoulder. Jiraiya closed his eyes realizing he was a really a fool. Minato would be very disappointed at him. He took in her scent, she smelt like honey green tea, with a hint of miso raman.

Naruto laughed softly

"I can't ever stay mad at you Ero-Sennin" Naruto said against his shoulder.

Jiraiya smiled knowing he was forgiven. Both goddaughter and godfather stayed like that for a while. Not knowing a blond haired man with curly eye brows spying on them. Sanji smiled at the scene and seeing his young leader happy.

Soon after that sad fiasco, Naruto and Jiraiya were walking in the garden of her home. Naruto told one of her servants Walter C. Dornez to make a guest room made for Jiraiya. Jiraiya told Naruto when she left, the council was about to put her in the bingo book and marked her as a missing nin. What he told Naruto shocked her, but Jiraiya reassure her that she was safe. But another thing that Jiraiya told her that some people were against banishing her but was out voted by the others. Naruto was very grateful towards her godfather telling her this.

"Does anyone know about me?" Naruto asked

Jiraiya shook his head no.

"No, but only your success of the southwest. Just a thirteen year old girl that stopped and killed a powerful dictator warlord and save its people." He said

Naruto sighed in relief that her identity was kept form the konoha.

"But I'm impress of your woke Naruto, you took down a dangerous man" Her said

"And became their leader!"

"Yeah it's a lot of work... but it pays up" Naruto said.

They continue on walking around the garden. Not knowing a very large man is behind them.

"Naruto" the man called out with a gruffly voice.

Both naruto and Jiraiya turned around to see a tall man (rough 5 times of a normal man.) and muscle man. He wore a blue open vest showing his many of his scars, around his head was a black bandanna, he wore dark blue baggy pants it was light loose tucked inside his larde boots. Around his waist was a maroon colored sash. He had a white banana shape mustache on his face.

Jiraiya looked at the man in shock while naruto beamed at the man.

"Welcome back old man" Naruto greeted the large man. The Very large man scowled at naruto like if she was his kid.

"You should respect your elders' gaki" the man said as he walked towards her.

"Whatever you say pops" Naruto said with a grin. The man stooped in front of naruto. He gave an out a low chuckled and ruffled naruto blond hair. This cased naruto to pout.

Jiraiya looked at the man who was ruffling his goddaughter head; He could have sworn the man hands were big enough to squish the juice out of Naruto brain out.

The man looked at jiarairy, casing the jiarairy to flinch.

"Pops this is Jiarairy my godfather" Naruto introduces causing the larger man to glare at jiarairy.

"Jiarairy this is Edward Newgate, his like a father to me"

Jiarairy can feel Edward power and authority.

"So this is your godfather huh?" Edward said/asked

"Yep! He and I are in good terms now." naruto said with a beaming Jiarairy shivered in fear at the man stare.

'What with this man 'Jiarairy thought

'It's like he can see right though me'

"Something tell me your godfather here wants something more from you child" Edward said

Naruto looked at Edward with a puzzled look on her face. Then she looked at her Godfather. Jiarairy sighed and nodded

"Its true Naruto" Jiariary "I want to talk to you about something"

Tsunade desperately needed a drink. The council been bickering about the war they were in, with Iwa and Oto. Konoha was losing this badly. The leaf village it's on its own. When word about Naruto banishment, the Suna broke the there alliance and refused to give aid. So did the nami no kuni, cha no sato, haru/yuki no kuni, and the Takigakure no sato gave them the cold shoulder and cut them off from the trade. Konoha was on it's own in this war. They needed allies and needed now.

Finally Tsunade had enough, so she slams her fist on the table (poor table). The noise got the councils attention.

"Quit all you're bickering. It is not helping!" Tsunade yelled with annoyance. Once every one was quit, the hokage relaxed a little.

"Now then we need a solution to our problem" Tsunade said calmly

"We need an ally, if we are to win this war." Danzo stated the observes. Tsunade was urging to 'no duh' but resisted.

"But who? Suna refused to give aid, so have the star, tea, spring and the wave countries too." Inochi said

"Indeed once they heard about Naruto Uzumaki banishment, they striped us out of trade and allies." Shibi Aburame said Chouza and Shikaku nodded in agreement.

"Banishing the poor girl did mare harm then good." Shikaku Nara said

Chouza Akimichi, Inochi Yamanaka, Shikaku Nara and shibi Aburame were the ones disagree on Naruto banishment.

"What about the Southwest Kingdom Jiyuugakure?"

Everyone looked at who spoke. It was none other then Sauske Uchiha. People may not believe it, but Sauske want to make up for he did. He is hoping to find the lovely Naruto. Yes People you heard right. THE Uchiha Sauske is in love with none other then Naruto Uzumaki. Ever since they were genins. He regrets everything that happens to Naruto.

Both Koharu and Homura smiled at the idea. Even the council liked it too.

Getting the southwest was a good idea. Kumo and Suna are allies to the Jiyuugkure. They herd many romers that there military was stronger the five great shinobi countries. And also the largest army.

It was said the Empiress/Seishinkage was only 13 or 14 when she killed the dictator warlord. The jiyuugakure is the biggest then Suna and Iwa. Getting the empress can help them in the war.

"Its worth a try" Tsunade said

"I'll a get a team and send them in the Jiyuu, Then get the them to tale to the Seishinkage."

Tsunade have many doubts about this. The jiyuugakure no sato has no reason to be in this war. But she heard rumors that the empress is very opened minded and willing to listen to anyone. Tsunade have to gamble in this…and can't afford to lose.

"YOU WANT ME TO DO WHAT!" Naruto yelled in disbelief and shock!


End file.
